


Time on the Wall

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce manages to escape from the Court of Owls, but that doesn't mean he didn't scare the shit out of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time on the Wall

"F-fuck, Bruce, fuck, fuck," it comes out in a stream. Dick’s knuckles are white as he clenches onto Bruce’s shoulders. The bed shakes under them, and it feels like he can’t get enough. It’s bad enough when Bruce goes on business trips, but he went missing and nobody could find him—Dick doesn’t want to let go of him ever again, if that’s the risk of doing so. When he came back, he looked like hell. Maybe like he had seen hell. 

Dick doesn’t know, and as long as they’re together like this, he’s not sure he can will himself to do so—if Bruce doesn’t want to talk about it, Dick can’t push deeper because every time he has ever done that, pushed before Bruce could tell him on his own, it’s been like a wedge driving between them. That’s the opposite of what he wants. He pulls Bruce down for a wet kiss, biting at the older man’s lower lip and squeezing his legs tighter around his waist. 

"Don’t…don’t you fucking do that…again, Bruce!" He throws his head back, moves his hands to hold onto Bruce’s biceps as he’s penetrated again and again. His cock bobs between them and he’s coming in large splurts. He feels filled. It’s the closes to serenity he’s felt in a while, with the endorphin of sex and completion moving through his veins when Bruce comes too and nearly collapses on top of him. "Fuck."

"I’ve needed to do that for awhile." Bruce’s voice is hoarse and that’s almost enough to make Dick’s cock twitch again. Instead, they roll over and Dick leans his head on Bruce’s chest.

"No shit." He kisses the man, long and drawn out. "Please don’t disappear like that again. At least leave a note telling us what you’re planning on doing."

"I can’t make a promise like that." And for right now, Dick’s too tired to argue. Maybe in the morning, they’ll fight about it, and he might storm off. Or maybe not, because losing Bruce would be one of the worst things he can imagine, and he does have to trust him to some extent. He sighs in some exhausted attempt to tell Bruce that that’s not the end of it before closing his eyes.

"I love you, you know?"

And it’s almost a grunt, but he swears he can hear Bruce say, “I love you too.”


End file.
